Obsesja
by BlinkActive
Summary: Naida Gallagher jest jedną z ostatnich przedstawicielek czystej krwi w Hogwarcie. Zafascynowana historią magii i dokonaniami Lorda Voldemorta powoli popada w obsesję na jego punkcie. Rated: M, ponieważ nie wiem jak daleko to opowiadanie zajdzie i jakie sceny się tam pojawią. :) Trzymam się kanonu najbardziej jak się da.
1. Przygotowania do Rocznicy

**Przygotowania do rocznicy.**

27 kwietnia 2018 r., Hogwart.

* * *

W tym roku koniec kwietnia był wyjątkowo upalny. Pogoda zachowywała się jakby był koniec sierpnia i tylko wieczorami można było liczyć na przyjemny wiosenny wiaterek. Według profesor Trelawney taka pogoda to nic innego jak tylko zły omen wróżący fale kataklizmów, jednak nikt nie brał tych wróżb na poważnie. Czasami jednak bywało tak gorąco, że uczniowe specjalnie starali się przebywać jak najbliżej duchów (co w normalne dni nie było zbyt przyjemne) by chociaż odrobinę poczuć chłód. Zdarzali się też odważni (lub zdesperowani) którzy celowo przechodzili przez duchy by się orzeźwić. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington (duch wieży Gryffindoru), najczęściej zwany Prawie Bezgłowym Nickiem, nie uważał tego za szczególnie zabawne i często krzyczał coś o niewychowanych smarkaczach, jednak za namową Grubego Mnicha (ducha-rezydenta Hufflepuffu) czasem zezwalał młodzieży na takie wybryki. Krukoni za to po raz pierwszy żałowali, że Szara Dama nie spędza wolnego czasu w ich pokoju wspólnym. W najlepszym położeniu byli teraz Ślizgoni. Dzięki dormitorium w lochach zamku zawsze mogli liczyć na nieco niższą temperaturę, jednak żaden ze studentów nie ośmielił się przejść przez Krwawego Barona, ducha ich domu. Natomiast i Gryfoni i Krukoni i Ślizgoni zgadzali się, że to Puchoni byli w najgorszej sytuacji. Z pokojem wspólnym położonym koło kuchni, z której wiecznie leciała gorąca para, męczyli się zdecydowanie najbardziej.

Historia Magii w Hogwarcie od jakiś 220 lat prowadzona w Sali 4F na pierwszym piętrze przez profesora Cuthberta Binnsa była tak samo nudna dla wszystkich pokoleń które gościły w murach tego zamku. Jak zwykle w klasie większość uczniów przysypiała oparta o grube księgi, a nauczyciel wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Profesor Binns nie zauważał zresztą mnóstwa rzeczy, jak na przykład faktu, że od 70 lat jest już martwy. Zwykle wszyscy nienawidzili zajęć które prowadził. Ciężko było na nich nie zasnąć i zdecydowanie były to najnudniejsze lekcje w całym Hogwarcie. Teraz jednak młodzi czarodzieje chętnie spędzali czas w sali 4F. Profesor Binns był duchem, więc zawsze było tam zimno.  
\- Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie zostawił jednak ciała Harry'ego Pottera w spokoju... Torturował je na oczach śmierciożerców śmiejąc się głośno... Pan Potter zachował zimną krew i nie dał nic po sobie poznać... – nauczyciel mówił w typowym dla siebie ślimaczym tempie. – Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać rozkazał profesorowi Hagridowi podnieść ciało Pottera i w stronę zamku ruszyła procesja śmierciożerców...  
W tym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek i wszyscy 5 klasiści zerwali się na równe nogi ciesząc się, że właśnie skończyły się 2 ostatnie godziny ich piątkowych zajęć. Zegary wskazywały godzinę 15:30, a to znaczyło, że do uczty w Wielkiej Sali zostało 2,5 godziny. Na błoniach aż roiło się od uczniów którzy wcześniej skończyli zajęcia, a z okien zamku wyglądali jak opętane przez demony mrówki. Niektórzy studenci ukrywali się w cieniu z obszernymi książkami przygotowując się do egzaminów, inni beztrosko pluskali się w Czarnym Jeziorze, kilku latało na miotłach nad błoniami i rzucało w siebie czarodziejskim frisbee które raz na jakiś czas lądowało na czyjejś głowie co kończyło się głośnymi przekleństwami ze strony ofiary. Grupa drugoroczniaków, pod przewodnictwem Jamesa Syriusza Pottera, dźgała kijem macki Wielkiej Kałamarnicy, która wylegiwała się na plaży i też dotknięta tym upałem nie robiła sobie nic z towarzystwa męczących jej chłopców, gdyż najzwyczajniej w świecie spała chrapiąc cicho. Nawet nauczyciele nie ganiali uczniów za drobne przewinienia. Można powiedzieć, że tego dnia w Hogwarcie wszyscy czuli się jak na wakacjach. Był to to jednak ostatni dzień gdy mogli tak poleniuchować. Zbliżał się 2 maja, a to oznaczało 20 rocznicę Drugiej Bitwy o Hogwart i Upadku Czarnego Pana. Ze względu na okrągłą liczbę lat które upłynęły od tych wydarzeń w tym roku całe wydarzenie miało być o wiele huczniejsze i większe niż wcześniej. Do szkoły w niedzielę miały przybyć takie osobistości jak na przykład Hermiona i Ronald Weasleyowie, Luna Scamander ( ), minister magii Kingsley Skacklebolt, a nawet TEN słynny Harry Potter. Mieli wygłosić przemówienia, porozmawiać z młodym pokoleniem i poprowadzić kilka warsztatów. Przybywali też inni uczestnicy bitwy oraz oficjele z kraju i zagranicy. Wszystkie uroczystości kończyły się w sobotę, 7 dni później. Z tej okazji na cały tydzień odwołano lekcje, chociaż nikt nie miał wolnego. Wszyscy mieli obowiązek uczestniczych w wykładach i zajęciach praktycznych prowadzonych przez gości. W środę z samego rana miała nastąpić kulminacja wydarzeń upamiętniających Bitwę która wydarzyła się dokładnie 20 lat wcześniej, a wieczorem Bal Jubileuszowy. Od czwartku do soboty oprócz uczt zaplanowane było wiele zabaw i gier zarówno dla dzieci jak i dorosłych. Można było zapisać się na trening Quidditcha prowadzony przez Ginny Weasley (chociaż miejsca już dawno się skończyły), uczestniczyć w zajęciach z zaklęć obronnych prowadzonych przez Gwardię Dumbledora, posłuchać wykładu Hermiony Weasley na temat skrzatów domowych czy spróbować produkcji własnych Łajnobomb czy fajerwerków pod czujnym okiem Georga Weasleya. Trudno więc dziwić się, że od kilku tygodni rozmawiano tylko i wyłącznie o tym, cały zamek zył 20-stą rocznicą. Mianowany 2 lata temu, po odejściu profesor Minerwy McGonagall, nowy dyrektor Hogwartu, Filius Flitwick, całe dnie spędzał w swoim gabinecie i delegacjach do Ministerstwa Magii by wszystko dopiąć na ostatni guzik. Pojutrze do szkoły mieli przybyć goście, a choć wydawało się, że wszysto jest załatwione, tak na prawdę większość rzeczy była w proszku. Flitwick biegał po swoim gabinecie szukając odpowiednich dokumentów, a był tak zdenerwowany, że pomimo, że nauczał zaklęć przez prawie 50 lat teraz po prostu zapomniał użyć Accio. Nagle przez okno jego gabinetu wleciała wielka sowa i zrzuciła list prosto na głowę dyrektora który wykonał jakiś dziwny taniec próbując zrzucić list ze swojej głowy który po kilku gwałtownych ruchach spadł prosto pod nogi Flitwicka.  
\- Co za wyczucie czasu... – mruczał do siebie podnosząc przesyłkę. – Co za wyczucie...  
Flitwick otworzył list:

 _Szanowny Panie Dyrektorze,_

 _Razem z żoną, Ginewrą Potter, przybędziemy do Hogwartu w niedzielę o godzinie 12 w południe._

 _Do zobaczenia wkrótce,  
_ _Harry Potter._

\- Potter... Jak zawsze spóźniony. – dyrektor przeklinał pod nosem ponieważ list z potwierdzeniem i godziną przybycia miał nadejść 4 dni temu. – Jak zawsze...  
\- Filiusie, za bardzo się przejmujesz... – portret Albusa Dumbledora właśnie się obudził. – Ja na Twoim miejscu odwiedziłbym Trzy Miotły i zrelaksował się, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Oh, Albusie. – Filius pokręcił głową. – Wszystko jest w proszku, nadal nie wiem ilu będzie gości, Hagrid nie może sobie poradzić z Wierzbą Bijącą która oszalała i atakuje wszystko, a centaury nie wyraziły zgody na spotkanie z uczniami i za żadne skarby nie można ich przekonać... – ale Dumbledore nic nie słyszał bo z powrotem smacznie chrapał.


	2. Zamieszanie

**Zamieszanie.**

29 kwietnia 2018, Hogwart.

* * *

Naida Gallagher była jedną z ostatnich przedstawicielek czystej krwi w Hogwarcie. Potomkini dwóch wspanialych rodów. Jej ojciec Barnabus Gallagher pochodził z Irlandii i był najmłodszym synem Cathala Gallaghera i Rosanne Parkinson, przywiązywali oni ogromną wagę do wykształcenia swojego syna i za ich namowami Barnabus był jednym z najznamienitszych mistrzów eliksirów w całej Wielkiej Brytani. Razem z zamążpójściem matki Naidy, Amandy Montoro, wygasło to nazwisko, nazwisko starożytnego włoskiego rodu czarodziejów czystej krwi. W jej rodzinnym domu ciągle można było słyszeć historie o wspaniałej Uczelni Magii Lernaea w Zamku Aragońskim na Wyspie Ischia. Według legend szkołę tą założyli 4 wieki przed naszą erą przodkowie Montorów. Była to druga szkoła magii na świeie! Jednak w wyniku konfliktów uczelnię tą zamknięto w XV wieku. Gdy tylko zniknęły zaklęcia ochronne Lernaea szybko stała się obiektem turystycznym dla mugoli, a dzisiaj nie pozostały tam żadne widoczne ślady magii, tylko pusty zamek stojący na wysokiej skalnej wyspie. Naida jak nikt była dumna ze swoich korzeni i czystości krwi, a jej rodzice byli zachwyceni gdy dostała się do Slytherinu. Z poszanowania dla tradycji od kilku lat jej ojciec i matka szukali dla swojej córki męża czystej krwi, co jednak było wyjątkowo trudne w tych czasach. Dziewczyna nie była tym zachwycona, ale nie sprzeciwiała się ich woli wiedząc, że to najlepsze dla jej rodziny, a tym samym dla niej.  
Naida kończyła właśnie 7 rok nauki w Hogwarcie i przygotowywała się do Owutemów. Jej głowę jednak zaprzątały nie myśli o egzaminach (gdyż i tak w jej mniemaniu była do nich świetnie przygotowana) lecz o czymś czy o kimś zupełnie innym. Lekcje historie magii nie były najciekawsze, ale sam przedmiot był szalenie interesujący i dziewczyna od kilku lat większość wolnego czasu spędzała na studiowaniu historii świata czarodziejów. Uwielbiała słuchać legend o szkole Lernaea które opowiadała jej mama i od kiedy była bardzo mała zawsze chciała tam pojechać. Gdy odkryła prawdę o tym co stało się z dziedzictwem jej rodu popadła w rozpacz. Miała ledwo 14 lat i przysięgnęła sobie, że zrobi wszystko by Uczelnia Magii Lernaea na nowo otwarła swe mury na adeptów magii. Przez ostatnie 20 lat świat czarodziejów bardzo się zmienił, niestety nie na lepsze. Środowisko skrajnie liberalne nie sprawdzało się dla rodów które nadal miały szacunek dla czystej krwi. Jak wiadomo z podręczników - nie zawsze tak było. Jeden z takich okresów w dziejach magii fascynował Naidę najbardziej.  
W XX wieku żył czarnoksiężnik którego imię nadal boją się wymawiać. Przyjął sobie za cel utrzymanie czystości krwi rasy czarodziejów i brakło mu niewiele by osiągnąć cel. Gdy ów czarnoksiężnik osiągnął potęgę wszyscy zdrajcy krwi i Ci czarodzieje których pochodzenie nie było pewne żyli w strachu o siebie i swoje rodziny. Zapanowały mroczne czasy i mało kto był w stanie sprzeciwić się jego woli. Zgromadził pod sobą ogromną armię która była na wszystkie jego rozkazy i w roku 1997, po śmierci Albusa Dumbledora, dosłownie przejął władzę nad światem. Lord Voldemort nadal wzbudzał strach pomimo jego upadku w 1998 roku gdy to ten słynny Harry Potter, zaledwie jako 18 latek, zniszczył wszystkie horkruksy i zabił najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszechczasów.  
Gallagher, choć przed samą sobą się do tego nie przyznawała, miała już obsesję na jego punkcie. Codziennie spędzała kilka godzin na wyszukiwaniu informacji o tym jak doszedł do takiej mocy, o jego historii, horkruksach i potędze. Im więcej wiedziała tym bardziej się bała i tym bardziej się w to angażowała. Wszystko co robiła miało na celu poznanie tematu jeszcze bardziej. Naida wiedziała, że z pomocą Lorda Voldemorta odzyskanie Zamku Aragońskiego byłoby tylko formalnością, ale Voldemort nie żyje... Wszystkie horkruksy zostały zniszczone. Chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwym to Czarny Pan faktycznie zniknął 20 lat temu i nie było sposobu na to by powrócił.  
Naida ściskała w dłoni mały czarny kamień z pęknięciem przez środek. Gdy znalazła go podczas jednego ze spacerów o świcie po Zakazanym Lesie od razu wiedziała co to jest, nie wiedziała jednak skąd TO się tam wzięło. Nie wiedziała jak go wykorzystać więc zwykle spoczywał w małym drewnianym pudełeczku na dnie jej saszetki ze wszelkimi skarbami. Nigdy nie powiedziała też nikomu, że go ma. Dziewczyna dużo czytała o niebezpieczeństwach jakie kryje w sobie ten kamień. Kamień Wskrzeszenia, jedno z Insygniów Śmierci należało teraz do Naidy Gallagher.  
\- Co tam masz? – za plecami usłyszała głos swojego młodszego o rok brata, Brendana.  
\- Nic co mogłoby Cię zainteresować. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna chowając pospiesznie kamień do saszetki. – Już wstałeś? – spytała spoglądając na zegar który wskazywał 7 rano.  
\- Tak, strasznie się denerwuję przed tą rocznicą. – chłopak faktycznie wyglądał na zmartwionego. – Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się porozmawiać z Harrym Potterem.  
\- Każdy ma taką nadzieję... – poklepała go po ramieniu. – Ale mam nadzieję, że Tobie się uda. Musze iść, mamy spotkanie prefektów. – wyszła z pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu i udała się do Pokoju Prefektów.  
W sali było już kilku nauczycieli i prefektów, ale po Naidzie weszło jeszcze kilku spóźnionych. Flitwick zaczął mówić z lekką tremą o tym jak bardzo trzeba się przyłożyć by wszystko było perfekcyjnie i jak wiele od tego zależy. Bardzo starał się by ta Rocznica wypadła idealnie, nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że cokolwiek mogłoby pójść nie tak. Gdy już kończył swoją motywacyjną przemowę przez okno wleciała ogromna czarna sowa z liścikiem który zrzuciła prosto pod nogi Fliwticka. Ten otworzył kopertę i w miarę czytania mina mu zrzedła.  
\- Wygląda na to, że szanowny pan Potter przyjedzie dopiero jutro... – złapał się za głowę. – Tyle zmian w harmonogramie, nie wiem ja kto zrobić... – zaczął biegać dookoła sali i nikt nie wiedział co się właściwie z nim dzieje, gdyż ten mały człowieczek wyglądał jakby miał za chwilę eksplodować.  
\- Panie Dyrektorze... – zaczął nieśmiało krukon Petyr Versak. – Razem z panną Gallagher możemy się tym zająć...  
Naida przewróciła oczami. Petyr już od jakiegoś czasu wyraźnie się w niej podkochiwał. Nie było by w tym nic złego gdyby nie fakt, że Versak był z rodziny mugoli, a to automatycznie dyskwalifikowało go w oczach dziewczyny.  
\- Dobrze. Panno Gallagher, panie Versak... – Flitwick powoli łapał oddech. – Po prostu... ogarnijcie to jakoś. Liczę na Was.  
Dwójka prefektów wyszła z sali.  
\- Dzięki temu spędzimy trochę czasu razem... – zaczął Petyr.  
\- Słuchaj. – Naida naskoczyła na niego. – Nie wiem co sobie wyobrażasz ale nie jesteśmy i NIGDY NIE BĘDZIEMY parą, rozumiesz? – przyspieszyła kroku, ale chłopak dogonił ją.  
\- Ale czemu taka jesteś...? – spytał smutnym tonem. – Wyszłoby nam, dlaczego ciągle mnie odrzucasz?  
Naida ignorowała to co mówił ten bezczelny chłopak i znowu przyspieszając tempa doszła do klasy 688 która na czas Rocznicy była „biurem organizacyjnym". Wprowadzenie kilku zmian w harmonogramie nie zajęło jej długo, choć Petyr w tym czasie bawił się małą drewnianą kukiełką która leżała na regale w rogu sali. Starając się by chłopak jej nie zauważył wzięła ze sobą nowy harmonogram i praktycznie pobiegla do Pokoju Prefektów skąd właśnie wychodził Flitwick i wręczyła mu listę. Dyrektor nie zdążył nawet rzucić na nią okiem gdy nad ich głowami przeleciał Irytek uderzając drewnianą chochlą w gar i śpiewając głośno:  
 _Dwudziesta rocznicza już się zaczyna  
_ _Co na to Voldy? Voldy'ego nie ma!  
_ _Dobrze mu tak, zdechł gbur jeden  
_ _Potter, choć głupi, zniszczył horkruksów siedem.  
_ \- Muszę w końcu coś zrobić z tym okro... – profesor Flitwick nie dokończył i przyglądał się dokumentowi który przygotowała Naida. – Wybitnie. Bez pani pomocy, panno Gallagher, nie dałbym rady! – już odwracał się by odejść w stronę swojego gabinetu gdy nagle odwrócił się napięcie. – Proszę przyjść jutro o 19 do mojego gabinetu na skromny poczęstunek. Będą tam nasi goście, to świetna okazja by porozmawiać z niektórymi z nich. – uśmiechnął się radośnie i widać było po tym małym człowieku, że wraca mu dobry humor.


	3. Ten słynny Harry Potter

_Przepraszam, że nie pisałam tu przez ostatnie dni, ale zabiegana jestem. Zaczęły się jednak wakacje, więc będę pisać częściej. Proszę o komentarze z Waszymi opiniami, jestem spragniona krytyki. Co mogę poprawić, co zrobić inaczej? Macie pomysły? Czekam._

* * *

 **Ten słynny Harry Potter.**

1 maja 2018, Hogwart.

* * *

Naida właśnie zbliżała się do gabinetu dyrektora, ubrana w jedną ze swoich najładniejszych czarnych sukienek, gdy dosłownie ktoś na nią wpadł.  
\- AŁA! – wykrzyknęła upadając na ziemię, a przed jej oczami wyrosły postacie 2 mężczyzn w średnim wieku. – Trochę uwagi...  
\- Przepraszam! – powiedział niższy w czarnych włosach i okrągłych okularach na nosie. – Na prawdę, proszę nam wybaczyć. – podał jej rękę by mogła wstać.  
Tym mężczyzną okazał się nie kto inny niż ten słynny Harry Potter. Naidę zatkało. Stała z lekko otwartymi ustami wpatrując się wprost w jego czoło gdzie nadal widniała blizna w kształcie błyskawicy. Na chwilę przerzuciła spojrzenie na rudego mężczyznę który stał obok. Jego też nie było trudno rozpoznać, Ronald Weasley... Dziewczyna znowu spojrzała na bliznę Pottera i nie potrafiła wykrztusić z siebie słowa. Będąc jednocześnie pod ogromnym wrażeniem i kompletnie nie rozumiejąc tego przypadku, przypadku na który czekała od kilku długich lat potrafiła tylko wypalić najgłupszą rzecz która w tym momencie przyszła jej do głowy.  
\- Ta blizna ma kształt błyskawicy dlatego, że ruch ręką który trzeba wykonać by rzucić zaklęcie śmierci to błyskawica. – zmieszała się. – Przepraszam... Ja nie chciałam...  
\- Nic się nie stało. – roześmiał się Potter. – I tak, też do tego doszedłem.  
\- Harry, wracajmy na górę, bo Hermiona nas zabije za włóczenie się w nocy po zamku. – odezwał się rudy mężczyzna.  
\- Jak za starych, dobrych czasów. – niższy poklepał go po ramieniu.  
Naida weszła za Potterem i Weasleyem do gabinetu dyrektora który dzisiaj ciężko było poznać. Nad głowami unosiły się brązowe świece, podobne do tych w Wielkiej Sali, a zamiast grubych szmaragdowych zasłon z okien zwisały firany z pawich piór. Tam gdzie zwykle stało biurko znajdowała się teraz fontanna z ponczem, a obok niej stół zastawiony przysmakami z całego świata, wliczając w to jagodowo-bananowy tort, gorzkie czarne jaja bahanek, pomidory nadziewane koralowymi śliwkami i, oczywiście, najlepsze wina skrzatów. Wszyscy goście przebrani w najlepsze stroje wyjściowe dyskutowali w najlepsze, a czas umilała im muzyka wykonywana przez zaczarowany fortepian stojący w samym kącie gabinetu. Nagle przez roześmiany gwar zaczęła przedzierać się postać wielkości 3 rosłych mężczyzn robiąc przy tym mnóstwo zamieszania i przewracając kilka osób.  
\- Harry! Ron! – krzyknął Hagrid na tyle donośnie, że prawdopodobnie jego głos słychać było daleko poza murami zamku. – Sto lat Was nie widziałem! Sto lat! Cholibka! – olbrzym rozpłakał się i ścisnął Pottera i Weasleya na tyle mocno, że Naida była pewna, że ich udusi.  
\- Hagrid! – mężczyźni ucieszyli się na jego widok. – Co u Ciebie?  
\- Całkiem nieźle, cholibka! Tak strasznie się za Wami stęskniłem. Tylko Wasze dzieciaki widuję, ale nikt nie odwiedzi starego Hagrida, co? – mrugnął do nich potężną powieką.  
W tym momencie olbrzym dostrzegł Naidę która stała za jego przyjaciółmi i bacznie przyglądała się tej scenie.  
\- To ja może już... - Hagrid szybko się odwrócił i zmierzał w stronę swojej żony, Olimpii.  
\- Ciekawe co mu się stało... – skomentował Ron. – Eh... Muszę iść do Hermiony. – dodał szybko gdy zobaczył jak Granger patrzy na niego wymownie.  
Naida Gallagher stała teraz niecały metr za TYM Harrym Potterem. Nikt ich nie zagadywał i choć w pomieszczeniu było mnóstwo ludzi to był ten moment gdy mogła z nim przeprowadzić rozmowę sam-na-sam.  
\- Panie Potter... Zastanawiałam się czy mogłabym panu zadać kilka pytań? – dziewczyna zrobiła najbardziej niewinną minę na jaką było ją stać. – Zawsze ciekawiło mnie jak to wszystko się stało i...  
\- Spokojnie, Panno...  
\- Naida Gallagher. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- Panno Gallagher. Choć jestem winny pani chociaż rozmowę za ten niefortunny wypadek przed gabinetem to jednak muszę porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall, ale będzie jeszcze mnóstwo czasu by...  
\- Proszę. To tylko dwa pytania.  
Potter przez chwilę przyglądał się bacznie Naidzie i w końcu kiwnął głową. Domyślał się, że tak łatwo się nie odpędzi od ciekawskiej czarownicy. W jej głowie w tym momencie rozpoczęło się gradobicie. Tylko dwa pytania? Miała ich całe mnóstwo, a jednak w tym momencie nie potrafiła wybrać które jest właściwie i co najbardziej ją interesuje, a nie mogła ich zmarnować. Drugiej takiej okazji nie będzie miała.  
\- W tę noc w Dolinie Godryka, gdy zaklęcie odbiło się od pana i ugodziło w Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać... Ja... Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć jak to się stało. Był pan tylko dzieckiem.  
\- Tarcza miłości. Moja matka oddała za mnie życie, więc Voldemort nie mógł mnie zranić. – Naida wzdrygnęła się nieco na dźwięk tego imienia. – Proszę się nie przejmować, on nie żyje, nie trzeba bać się tego wymawiać.  
\- Wiem, ja tylko... – przełknęła głośno ślinę, Potter w sumie nie powiedział by jej nic czego nie wiedziała, ale nadal nie potrafiła zrozumieć tej „tarczy miłości". – Gdy Czarny Pan jeszcze żył... Mieliście jakąś więź między sobą, prawda? Czarny Pan mogł ją wykorzystywać, prawda? Słyszałam, że włamywał się do pana umysłu, że pojawiały się w nim wizje. Zastanawiam się czy czuł pan kiedykolwiek coś podobnego po jego śmierci?  
\- Przez jakiś czas... Tak... – lekko spuścił wzrok. – Ale to już nie były wizje które Voldemort sam wszczepiał mi w umysł. To były tylko koszmary i wspomnienia z tego całego horroru. A teraz jeśli Pani pozwoli...  
\- Ostatnie pytanie. – Naida znów spojrzała na niego niewinnym wzrokiem. – Proszę, ostatnie. – Potter znowu przez chwilę ją obserwował i znów kiwnął głową.To była ostatnia szansa by czegokolwiek się dowiedzieć. Dziewczyna przeanalizowała wszystko jeszcze raz i żadne pytanie jakie mogła zadać nie dałoby jej odpowiedzi która mogłaby jej jakkolwiek pomóc. Najbardziej na świecie pragnęła dowiedzieć się gdzie został pochowany Lord Voldemort, pragnęła pójść tam i chociaż spojrzeć na jego ciało, a właściwie to co z niego zostało, licząc na to, że dzięki temu dowie się o nim czegoś więcej. Postanowiła zaryzykować i podpuścić Pottera, a szansę, że jej się uda były równe zeru.  
\- Ciało Czarnego Pana zniknęło. – mężczyzna zamarł.  
Bez słowa wpatrywał się w dziewczynę czekając na moment w którym powie mu, że żartowała. Skąd mogła w ogóle wiedzieć gdzie został pochowany Voldemort. Wiedział o tym tylko on i Dumbledore.  
\- To niemożliwe. – skomentował krótko. – Nikt nie wie jak się tam dostać. Nikt nie potrafi.  
\- Ja wiem i potrafię. – serce stało jej w gardle i obawiała się, że za sekundę Potter przyłapie ją na kłamstwie.  
\- Na pewno pomyliłaś miejsca. – roześmiał się sztucznie. – Posłuchaj mnie. – z powrotem zmienił ton na poważny i mówił bardzo cicho. – Nie wiem po co szukałaś jego ciała, ale przestań. Rozumiem pragnienie wiedzy, ale to nie przyniesie Ci nic dobrego. Jego truchło jest dobrze ukryte i przysięgam Ci, że nikt nie mógł go ruszyć więc na pewno pomyliłaś miejsca. A teraz wybacz mi, ale muszę porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall.  
Potter odszedł od Naidy zostawiając ją przerażoną i nieco zdruzgotaną. On jednak nie podszedł do starej nauczycielki tylko rozglądając się czy nikt go nie obserwuje wyszedł z sam z gabinetu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko i szybkim krokiem pognała za nim. Potter połknął haczyk, zamierzał iść i sprawdzić czy Naida na pewno się pomyliła i czy ciało Voldemorta faktycznie jest tam gdzie powinno być. Ściągnęła obcasy by mogła się bezszelestnie poruszać. Mężczyzna prawie biegł, co nie ułatwiło jej zadania gdyż co chwilę musiała się chować za wielkimi kolumnami, jednak całą drogę na pierwsze piętro udało się jej przejść niezauważoną. Potter wszedł do łazienki dziewczyn którą na co dzień zamieszkiwała Jęcząca Marta, niezbyt lubiany duch Hogwartu. Naida obserwowała go zza drzwi gdy stał plecami do niej pochylony nad umywalką i dziwnie syczał sam do siebie licząc na to, że umywalki rozsuną się i otworzy się tajemne przejście.  
\- Komnata Tajemnic. – wyszeptała do siebie do Naida i szybko schowała się z powrotem za framugę będąc pewną, że Potter ją usłyszał.  
\- Kto tu jest? – wyciągnął różdżkę i wpatrywał się w drzwi za którymi stała dziewczyna.  
Nagle z jednej z rur rozległ się głośny jęk i z muszli klozetowej wyskoczył duch dziewczyny w ogromnych okularach.  
\- Marta. – Harry nabrał głośno powietrza w płucach.  
\- Harry... – uśmiechnęła się odsłaniając duże przednie zęby. – Nie wiedziałam, że przyjechałeś. Przyszedłeś mnie odwiedzić? – zamrugała kilka razy szczerząc się jeszcze bardziej.  
Gallagher wykorzystała ten moment na ucieczkę ale nie wróciła już na przyjęcie do Gabinetu Dyrektora. Pognała prosto do dormitorium Slytherinu i porwała ze swojej szafki wielką księgę o Historii Hogwartu. Nie przebrała się nawet z pięknej sukni tylko rozsiadła przed kominkiem i przez całą noc czytała książkę szukając każdej możliwej informacji na temat Komnaty Tajemnic i tego jak się tam dostać.


	4. Język węży

**Język węży.**

18 czerwca 2017, Hogwart.

* * *

Nieubłaganie zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego i choć czerwiec nie był tak upalny jak tegoroczny kwiecień wszyscy w Hogwarcie nie mogli doczekać się upragnionych wakacji. Prawie wszyscy. Tylko jedna osoba pragnęła by był dopiero wrzesień, by mogła spędzić tu jeszcze jeden rok.  
Naida Gallagher siedziała w swojej sypialni w pustym, ciemnym dormitorium Slytherinu przeczesując po raz tysięczny te same podręczniki. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca zdążyła się już nauczyć ich na pamięć i dosłownie możnaby ją było z tego odpytać o godzinie 2 w nocy, a ta i tak znała by wszystkie odpowiedzi. Wiedziała gdzie jest Komnata Tajemnic, wiedziała co się w niej znajduje, wiedziała co trzeba zrobić by tam wejść, nie wiedziała jednak JAK to zrobić. Bibliotekę odwiedzała niemal codziennie ale do tej pory nie znalazła żadnej książki która wytłumaczyłaby jej w jaki sposób nauczyć się języka węży. Wszystkie mówiły o tym, że wężoustnym trzeba się urodzić i innego sposobu nie ma. Wszystkie kłamały. Jeśli tylko miałaby dostatecznie dużo czasu mogłaby znaleźć węża i przygarnąć go. Może po kilku tygodniach, miesiącach, latach udałoby się jej z nim porozumieć i wiedziałaby w końcu jak otworzyć sekretną komnatę w której od 20 lat spoczywało ciało Czarnego Pana. Do końca roku zostało jednak zaledwie kilka dni, potem Naida, tak jak reszta siódmoklasistów wsiądzie na te same łodzie którymi płynęli 7 lat wcześniej i w ten sentymentalny sposób na zawsze pożegna Hogwart. Może za 10 lat uda jej się dostać w szkole posadę nauczycielską i wtedy mogła by spróbować jeszcze raz ale 10 lat to dużo, zdecydowanie za dużo, a Naida nie mogła tyle czekać, była spragniona widzy teraz, już. Dziewczyna cisnęła głośno kolejną książką w kąt pokoju i przetarła twarz dłońmi. Spędzała ostatnie dni szkoły na grzebaniu w podręcznikach gdy wszyscy jej przyjaciele przesiadywali na błoniach i przysięgali sobie, że będą do siebie pisać i nigdy nie przestaną się widywać. Te wszystkie fałszywe przyjaźnie nie przetrwają dłużej niż miesiąc. Teraz mogą udawać takich sobie oddanych, takich lojalnych, ale nie będą się widywac, nie będą do siebie pisać, a następnym razem spotkają się za 12 lat, przypadkiem na dworcu odprowadzając swoje dzieci na pociąg do szkoły. Wtedy też ledwo machną sobie i uśmiechną się kiwając lekko głową. Potem wrócą do domu i będą wspominać te wszystkie piękne czasy szkoły, te niesamowite paczki, te przygody, tych starych przyjaciół. Gallagher nie była zbyt lubiana. Wszyscy wiedzieli z jakiej jest rodziny i jakie wartości sobie ceni, a to nie było powszechnie lubiane w „nowym, przyjaznym Hogwarcie". Brudnym, szlamowatym Hogwarcie. Za każdym razem gdy sobie o tym przypomniała, gdy tylko spojrzała na łóżko stojące w drugim rogu pokoju, łóżko Roberty Anderson, szlamy która teraz dumnie nosiła barwy Slytherinu, wzbierała się w niej złość, nienawiść i obrzydzenie. Z impetem zrzuciła wszystkie książki z łóżka, a w tym momencie drzwi sypialni otworzyły się i weszła przez nie Tella Gotten, najbliższa Naidzie osoba w całym tym zamku.  
\- Oszalałaś? – Tella spojrzała przerażona na swoją przyjaciółkę. – Jest koniec roku, już dawno po egzaminach, a Ty się uczysz?!  
Tella pochodziła z niezbyt zamożnej rodziny. Jej ojciec, Sybiliusz, czarodziej czystej krwi stracił wszystkich krewnych, ze strachu walczyli po stronie Czarnego Pana, podczas Bitwy o Hogwart, a razem z nimi przepadł ich rodzinny majątek. Matka Telli zmarła gdy miała ona 12 lat i od tamtej pory pan Gotten załamał się, nie mógł poradzić sobie ze śmiercią ukochanej żony. Przestał przykładać się do pracy przez co jego sklep z Magicznymi Ziołami i Przyprawami na ulicy Pokątnej popadł w ruinę i mało kto tam teraz przychodził. Tella nie miała wygórowanych ambicji, nie lubiła się uczyć i była pewna, że po skończeniu Hogwartu po prostu pomoże ojcu w sklepie i z powrotem staną na nogi. Mówiła, że jeśli to jej nie wyjdzie to rzuci wszystko i zacznie podróżować po świecie. Nie ma nic do stracenia. Dziewczyna rozsiadła się na łóżku obok Naidy.  
\- Nadal nie powiesz mi czego szukasz w tych podręcznikach? – podniosła z podłogi „Węże i jaszczurki – jak je hodować?" – Chcesz mieć węża? – spojrzała pytająco przyglądając się okładce.  
\- Myślę nad tym. – odpowiedziała szybko Naida i wyrwała z rąk przyjaciółki książkę. – Która godzina? – spytała przecierając oczy.  
\- Już prawie 18, zaraz niedzielna uczta w Wielkiej Sali. – zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. – Mogłabyś się jakoś... ogarnąć. Wyglądasz jakbyś nie spała 2 miesiące.  
\- Jakoś tak będzie... – mruknęła sarkastycznie pod nosem, ale Tella tego nie dosłyszała.

* * *

 _Widzę ciemność, widzę noc, widzę nienawiść. Gdzie jestem? Nie jestem przecież duchem. Nikogo tu nie ma. Nie mam władzy w rękach, nie mam władzy w nogach, nie czuję zapachu, nie czuję głodu, nie jestem spragniony, nie słyszę żadnego dźwieku, nie czuję bólu. Nie jestem zatem w piekle. Więc gdzie jestem? Oprócz mnie nie ma tu nikogo, a w tej ciemności nie przemyka żaden cień. Nie wiem czy stoję, nie wiem czy leżę, nie wiem czy siedzę, nie wiem czy latam, a może w ogóle mnie nie ma? W głowie mam miliardy myśli, miliardy pytań i nie potrafię znaleźć odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. Nie wiem od kiedy tu jestem, nie wiem jak się tu znalazłem, nie wiem jak mam się stąd ruszyć. Tylko ja i miliardy pytań na które nigdy nie znajdę odpowiedzi. Czy właśnie tak wygląda nieśmiertelność? Czy to moja kara? Skoro to moja kara to powinienem cierpieć, a ja nie cierpię. Powinienem czuć ból, a nie czuję nic. Nie mogę nic. Krążę na granicy życia i śmierci. Nie wiem czy żyję czy jestem już martwy. Nie mogę być martwy. Przecież widzę. Ale czy martwi nie widzą ciemności? Nie widzą nocy? Nie widzą nienawiści? Nie. Śmierć mnie nie dotyczy. Tylko ja mogę żyć wiecznie. Lord Voldemort powróci i tym razem będzie jeszcze silniejszy._


	5. Komnata Tajemnic

**Komnata Tajemnic**

23 czerwca 2017, Hogwart

* * *

 _Za każdą obsesją, za każdym osobliwym działaniem kryje się jakaś pobudka. (...) Czy chodzi o zdobycie fortuny, przypodobanie się krewnym, zapisanie w historii czy nawet... szalone morderstwo, wszystkie te niezwykłe działania są owocem specyficznego zamysłu.  
~ _Maxime Chattam

* * *

Brak snu może objawiać się różnie. Omamy dźwiękowe, halucynacje, niekontrolowane wybuchy agresji i śmiechu czy depresyjne myśli są w tym przypadku na porządku dziennym. Zamiast śnić odbywa się koszmary na jawie, a po pewnym czasie organizm jest tak przyzwyczajony do braku wypoczynku, do ciągłego wytężania umysłu, że pójście spać samo w sobie wydaje się jednocześnie najgorszym z koszmarów i największym z marzeń. Naida nie mogła sobie pozwolić na sen, za 2 dni na zawsze opuści mury Hogwartu, a nadal nie wiedziała nic. Stała właśnie nad umywalką w toalecie dziewcząt na pierwszym piętrze i od kilku godzin po prostu syczała licząc na to, że przypadkiem uda jej się otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło. Nie wiedziała która jest godzina, gdy nie śpi się tyle dni czas przestaje odgrywać jakąkolwiek rolę. Gdy przez okna powoli wdarły się oślepiające promienie światła, a Naida spojrzała przez nie, słońce było już wysoko na niebie. Było przynajmniej południe. Dziewczyna wróciła do umywalki i nadal wydawała z siebie syki i nadal nic sie nie działo. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie i spojrzała w lustro które wisiało na wysokości jej twarzy. Zapadnięte oczy, potargane włosy, blada cera i spierzchnięte wargi. Wyglądała jakby spędziła noc w Azkabanie... i tak też się czuła. Odkręciła kran by chociaż przemyć twarz zimną wodą, ale nic z niego nie poleciało. Coś za to zaczęło chorobliwie stukać w rurach, jakby zamknięty był tam potwór którego właśnie ktoś obudził z głębokiego snu. Kran przed nią zaczął się lekko ruszać i przerażona Naida cofnęła się na krok gdy nagle wyleciała z niego Jęcząca Marta.  
\- OBUDZIŁAŚ MNIE! – jęknęła przeraźliwie wysokim głosem. – Leżałam sobie spokojnie w głównej rurze, a Ty mnie obudziłaś!  
Przez głowę Naidy przeszło naraz tysiąc myśli co wywołało ogromny ból głowy. Próby analizowania znanych już faktów były bardzo ciężkie w takim stanie wyczerpania w jakim teraz był jej organizm. Zacisnęła mocno oczy łudząc się, że cokolwiek jej to pomoże. _Jęcząca Marta. Marta Warren. Zabita w toalecie. Szlama. Bazyliszek. Zabita przez bazyliszka. W toalecie. Szlama. Bazyliszek. Potrzebuję snu, ale nie mogę teraz zasnąć. Komnata Tajemnic. Dziedzic Slytherina. Dziedzic Slytherina!  
_ \- Marto... – zaczęła nieco ochrypłym głosem Naida gdy duch dziewczyny powoli kierował się do jednej z toalet. – Znałaś Toma Riddla, prawda?  
Marta gwałtownie zatrzymała się ale się nie odwróciła. Nie odzywała się dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Czemu o niego pytasz? Czemu Cię to interesuje? – odwróciła się gwałtownie i dostrzegła gdzie konkretnie stoi dziewczyna. – Chcesz tam wejść... Po co chcesz tam wejść?  
\- Podróżujesz tam czasem? Do Komnaty Tajemnic?  
Naida liczyła, że Marta chociaż nieświadomie da jej jakąś wskazówkę, że chociaż powie czy widziała tam JEGO ciało. Ta jednak nie odezwała się ani słowem i głośno jęcząc wleciała w najbliższą toaletę tak, że woda rozlała się po całej podłodze. Ślizgonka była wściekła. Była tak wściekła jak nie była jeszcze nigdy. Odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę umywalki i z całej siły uderzyła pięścią w lustro które wisiało przed nią, a to stłukło się raniąc jej rękę. Naida była zmęczona, nie czuła nawet bólu który spowodowały kawałki szkła wbite w rozciętą rękę. Oderwała tylko kawałek materiału ze swojej sukienki szarej sukienki i przewiązała tym prowizorycznym bandażem dłoń. Musiała coś zrobić, zostały jej 2 dni, a zdawało się, że co minutę widziała coraz mniej. _Komnata Tajemnic. Bazyliszek. Dziedzic Slytherina. Marta. Jęcząca Marta. Bazyliszek. Śmierć Marty. Bazyliszek. Potwór..._ Dziewczyna wciągnęła głęboko powietrze w płuca. _Hagrid._ Najszybciej jak tylko potrafiła wyszła z toalety, a potem z zamku. Na korytarzach mijała uczniów którzy patrzyli na nią zdziwieni dlaczego Naida Gallagher, która zawsze dbała o swoją urodę, teraz wygląda jakby stała się duchem i kroczy przez zamek w podartej sukience. Ta jednak nie zwracała na nich uwagi i nie zamierzała się zatrzymywać chociaż każdy krok wywoływał potworne bóle stawów przez co jeszcze bardziej kręciło jej się w głowie. W końcu dotarła do małej chatki stojącej na skraju Zakaznego Lasu. Mogła tam iść 5 minut, a mogła nawet godzinę. Czas przestał się dla niej liczyć. Zdrową ręką zadudniła mocno w wielkie dębowe drzwi i w środku ktoś zaczął się krzątać.  
\- Neville mówiłem Ci, cholibka, że te kapusty to na jutro dopiero będą... – Hagrid zaczął mówić jeszcze zanim otworzył drzwi, a gdy zobaczył, że nie stoi przed nimi profesor Longbottom tylko Naida Gallagher próbował z powrotem je zamknąć.  
Dziewczyna jednak dosłownie wślizgnęła się do środka i olbrzym nie miał innego wyboru jak tylko z nią porozmawiać.  
\- Co tu robisz? – spytał groźnie. – Ostatnim razem powiedziałem Ci już za dużo. Mam za długi jęzor, za długi jęzor... – dostrzegł rękę dziewczyny z której leciały krople krwi prosto na podłogę. – Powinnaś iść do Pani Pomfrey, ona Ci opatrzy rękę. Odprowa...  
\- Jak otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic? – spytała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Wiem, że prawie 100 lat temu miałeś z tym coś wspólnego. Słyszałam plotki. Jak ją otworzyć?  
\- Nawet gdybym wiedział to bym Ci nie powiedział. – olbrzym zrobił poważną minę. – A teraz chodź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, bo ta ręka wygląda poważnie...  
Naida czuła się coraz słabiej. Była odwodniona, zmęczona, a z każdą ubytą kroplą krwi z jej ręki kreciło jej się w głowie jeszcze bardziej. Z wewnętrznej kieszeni luźnej kamizelki wyciągnęła różdżkę i zakołysała się niebezpiecznie na nogach.  
\- Nie zmuszaj mnie bym jej użyła. Jak otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic? – spytała ostro i osunęła się na nogach uderzając z łoskotem w drewnianą podłogę.

* * *

\- Musisz mieć na nią oko, Kingsleyu. – powiedział spokojnie portret Albusa Dumbledora.  
\- To bardzo mądra uczennica, prymuska, prefekt naczelny, nigdy nie sprawiała żadnych problemów. – mówił Flitwick usprawiedliwiającym głosem. – Może gdybyś znalazł jej jakąś posadę w Ministerstwie...? Prawie wszystkie egzaminy zdała na Wybitny. To bardzo miła dziewczyna, uprzejma...  
\- Postaram się coś jej znaleźć ale wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy ją przesłuchać. Tak dla pewności. – Minister Magii Kingsley Shacklebolt wpatrywał się portret Dumbledora czekając na jego radę.  
\- Nic by Ci nie powiedziała, a przecież nie użyjesz na niej veritaserum. Po prostu trzeba mieć ją na oku, a nic złego się nie stanie. – odpowiedział uśmiechnięty portret.  
\- A gdzie ona teraz jest? – spytał Shacklebolt.  
\- Śpi w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Nie spała kilka dni, rozcięła sobie rękę i straciła trochę krwi przez co zemdlała. Pani Pomfrey opatrzyła jej ranę. Poleży jeszcze jeden dzień i będzie w stanie wrócić do domu. – odpowiedział przejęty Flitwick. – Albusie, masz jakikolwiek pomysł czego ta dziewczyna mogła szukać w Komnacie Tajemnic?  
\- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. – skłamał Dumbledore.


	6. Martwe pragnienia

**Martwe pragnienia.**

25 czerwca 2017, Hogwart

* * *

Naida stała w wejściu do bardzo długiej, zimnej komnaty. Wzdłuż ścian ustawione były wielkie, kamienne posągi łbów węży które wydawały się wynurzać zza ściany. Pomiędzy każdą z głów stała kamienna kolumna tak wysoka, że nie widać było sklepienia, tak jakby sklepienia w ogóle nie było. Dziewczyna zrobiła mały krok bojąc się, że coś ją zaatakuje gdy tylko wyczuje jej ruch. Nigdy nie była w tym miejscu i nie pamiętała nawet jak się tam znalazła. Zrobiła drugi kroczek i gdy znowu nic się nie stało zrobiła kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden. Szła spokojnie przed siebie ale przez zieloną poświatę która unosiła się nad posadzką nie widziała dobrze do czego zmierza. W końcu zobaczyła wielką płaskorzeźbę głowy. Głowy Salazara Slytherina.  
\- Komnata Tajemnic... – wyszeptała do siebie i wzięła głęboki oddech.  
Nie pamiętała jak się tu dostała, jedynie to, że jeszcze niedawno była u Hagrida. Może to on ją tutaj przyprowadził? Ale w takim razie gdzie on jest? Dziewczyna chciała krzyknąć z radości, w końcu udało jej się tu dostać. Na ziemi kilkanaście metrów przed nią zobaczyła czyjeś ciało i gwałtownie się zatrzymała. Nie było mowy o pomyłce, Naida faktycznie odkryła gdzie spoczywa ciało Voldemorta. Sparaliżował ją strach. Teraz gdy już osiągnęła cel nie wiedziała co robić dalej. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że słyszy czyjeś kroki za sobą ale gdy odwróciła się nikogo nie było i tylko woda spokojnie spływała do kanałów po bokach komnaty. Nadal stała w miejscu, a serce biło jej jak szalone. Całe ciało drżało i ledwo co utrzymywała w ręce różdżkę. W końcu zebrała się na odwagę i z prędkością żółwia zaczęła podchodzić do owego ciała bliżej. Z każdym krokiem miała coraz większe wątpliwości. Gdy w końcu była w takiej odległości, że mogła dostrzec czyje ciało przed nią leży. Różdżka wypadła jej z dłoni. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała czy to co widzi to tylko omam czy rzeczywistość. Podbiegła do truchła i upadła na ziemię dysząc ciężko.  
\- BRENDAN! – wykrzyknęła w rozpaczy widząc przed sobą martwe ciało swojego młodszego brata. – BRENDAN! – próbowała go ocucić ale jego twarz była zimna i szara.  
\- Nie możesz mu pomóc. – usłyszała za sobą znajomy głos i gdy się odwróciła dostrzegła swoich rodziców, smutnych i bez chęci życia.  
\- Co się stało? Czemu on tu jest? CO SIĘ STAŁO?! – krzyczała ale jej rodzice tylko wpatrywali się w nią pustymi oczami i nic nie odpowiedzieli. – Brendan... – wykrztusiła z siebie złamanym głosem.  
Wtuliła się w pierś chłopca ale nie usłyszała bicia serca. Leżała tak przez chwilę, jej łzy wsiąkały w czarną szatę w którą ubrany był Brendan. Chwyciła go za rękę, choć czuła jakby chwyciła sopel lodu. Gdy podniosła głowę by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na twarz brata odskoczyła do tyłu. Leżał przed nią nie Brendan, a Lord Voldemort. Martwy. Wydała z siebie pisk tak wysoki i tak donośny, że spokojnie mógłby pobudzić wszystkich mieszkańców zamku.

* * *

Naida otworzyła oczy. Siedziała na łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Zegar wskazywał 2 w nocy.  
\- To tylko sen... – powiedziała do siebie. – Tylko sen... – z powrotem zasnęła ale tym razem nie śniła już o niczym.  
Gdy dziewczyna obudziła się rano nie pamiętała koszmarów jakie dręczyły ją tej nocy. Była sobota, godzina 8 rano. Za godzinę miało odbyć się śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali, a potem miała na zawsze opuścić Hogwart. Z jej oczu poleciały ogromne gorące łzy i kapiąc z jej nosa spadały na książki które pakowała do kufra. W sypialni nie było nikogo gdyż reszta dziewczyn zdążyła się już wcześniej przygotować do wyjazdu, na co Naida nie miała możliwości gdyż ostatnie 2 dni spędziła w Skrzydle Szpitalnym śpiac. Otworzyła swoją saszetkę w której teraz znajdowało się zdjęcie jej rodziny, zasuszona czterolistna koniczyna którą dostała w prezencie od ojca wiele lat temu, kieł rekina który podarowała jej babcia, miała fiolka Eliksiru Wielosokowego oraz Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się jeszcze przez chwilę we wszystkie te przedmioty po czym schowała saszetkę na samo dno kufra i dokończyła pakowanie.  
Gdy zeszła do Wielkiej Sali uczta już się rozpoczęła. Kierując się do swojego miejsca przy stole Slytherinu słyszała dookoła siebie szepty „ _Kompletnie jej odbiło.", „Meredith mówiła, że widziała ją jak biła się z Hagridem.", „Podobno na ostatnich eliksirach zaczęła rozwalać wszystkie kociołki."._ Naida jakoś przełknęła dumę i starała się wyłączyć myślenie. Była zrozpaczona. Nie z powodu tych plotek i obrzydliwych śmiechów. Nigdy już nie będzie miała szansy by wejść do Komnaty Tajemnic. Za godzinę odpłynie, tak jak reszta jej rówieśników, na łodziach, potem wsiądzie do pociągu i po kilkugodzinnej podróży znajdzie się w Londynie. A tam znowu będzie z niczym i już nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na pytania których nigdy nie będzie miała okazji zadać.

Wszyscy siódmoklasiści przebrani w szaty swoich domów powoli wsiadali na łodzie. W ten symboliczny sposób mieli na zawsze opuścić mury szkoły, wejść w dorosłe życie. Siedem lat temu wydawały się one o wiele większe, dzisiaj te drewniane łajby ledwo co mieściły 3 osoby. Naida usiadła z tyłu, nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Zanurzyła się w swoje myśli i nim się spostrzegła prawie dobijali do małego portu. Odwróciła się jeszcze na chwilę by podziwiać Hogwart i z tym momentem poczuła jak wszystkie jej pragnienia umierają. Jej największe marzenie teraz wydawało się bezcelowe. W szkole było łatwiej, wydawało jej się, że ma mnóstwo czasu i wszystko zdąży zrobić. Teraz nie miała go w ogóle. Nie kochała Hogwartu tak jak wielu innych uczniów. Kochała spuściznę swoich przodków która teraz była tylko mugolskim obiektem turystycznym. Szkoła Magii Lernaea na pewno była o wiele piękniejsza, o wiele bardziej tajemnicza i zdecydowanie lepiej uczono tam magii niż w Hogwarcie. To mugole i szlamy, to polityka tolerancji i równości spowodowała, że teraz czarodzieje nie mają już nic. Historia jej rodu upada. Krew czarodziejska miesza się z krwią brudnych mugoli... Narastała w niej ogromna złość. Jest tylko jeden sposób by przywrócić dawny ład. Łodzią szarpnęło i dobiła w końcu do brzegu. Była tylko jedna osoba która mogła jej pomóc. Naida przysięgnęła przed samą sobą, że zrobi wszystko by czystość krwi odzyskała znaczenie, by mury Lerenaei znowu przyjmowały adeptów, by brudne szlamy nie były wpuszczane do środowiska prawdziwych czarodziejów, by Lord Voldemort powrócił i tym razem był jeszcze silniejszy.


	7. Wiejski Dworek Państwa Gallagher

**Wiejski Dworek Państwa Gallagher**

27 czerwca 2017 r., Dworek Państwa Gallagher.

* * *

Państwo Gallagher nie lubili przebywać wśród ludzi, a zwłaszcza wśród ludzi których pochodzenie nie było im do końca znane. Osiemnaście lat temu dostali w spadku po prababce pana Gallagher piękny wiejski dworek. Wiejski dworek był w tym wypadku dość mylącą nazwą gdyż położony był z dala od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji. Najbliższe miasto było w odległości 60 kilometrów co dawało wystarczającą dla państwa Gallagher przestrzeń między mugolami, a czarodziejami. O tej porze roku góry Północnej Irlandii wyglądały jak zaczarowane, a słońce budzące się do życia przeciskało się przez kotliny sprawiając wrażenie ospałego.  
Barnabus Gallagher siedział właśnie na tarasie z tyłu domu i popijając poranną kawę przeglądał Proroka Codziennego. Gdy żona nie patrzyła dolał do niej odrobinę Ognistej Whisky i widok wschodzącego słońca wydawał się jeszcze piękniejszy z każdym łykiem. Nagłówki w gazecie były tak samo nudne jak zawsze. Dzisiaj pierwszą stronę zdobiło zdjęcie małej różowej żaby, a nad nią nagłówek „ _Odkryto nowy gatunek jadowitej żaby pustynnej."_. Pan Gallagher odłożył gazetę kręcąc głową.  
\- Już nie mają o czym pisać... – mruknął pod nosem gdy jego żona spojrzała zdziwiona.  
\- Dziwisz się? – pani Amanda Gallagher nawet nie podniosła głowy i dalej piłowała paznokcie. – Och, mam nadzieję, że Bernard dobrze się bawi z Twoim bratem w tej Francji...  
Siedzieli w ciszy przez dobre kilka minut gdy przez oszklone drzwi na taras wkroczyła ich ukochana córka przeciągając się jeszcze.  
\- Nai-Nai, słoneczko. – jej matka odsunęła jej krzesło by mogła usiąść.  
Pani Amanda bardzo troszczyła się o swoje dzieci, może aż za bardzo, co w opinii jej męża oznaczało tyle, że „rozpuściła te bachory". Zarówno Naidzie jak i Brendanowi nigdy niczego nie brakowało. Wszystko mieli podane pod nos. Najlepsze ubrania, najnowsze podręczniki, wakacje w egzotycznych miejscach. Nigdy nikt ich nie karał za jakiekolwiek przewinienia. Rodzice nauczyli ich, że liczy się tylko czysta krew i fortuna zamknięta w dobrze strzeżonej krypcie w Banku Gringotta. Za Naidą na taras wkroczył skulony skrzat domowy. Miał na sobie starą poszewkę na poduszkę która miała tyle łat, że nikt nie był w stanie tego policzyć. Na lewym oku miał czarną przepaskę i utykał na jedną nogę zagryzając zęby z bólu przy robieniu każdego kroku. Postawił przed dziewczyną tacę z grzankami z dżemem, świeżym sokiem z dyni, czarną kawą oraz naleśnikami z syropem kokosowym i czekał na oddelegowanie. Naida wzięła łyka gorącej kawy i od razu się wykrzywiła.  
\- Co to jest?! – wrzasnęła na skrzata. – Nie chciałam gorzkiej kawy, chciałam waniliową!  
Cisnęła w skrzata kubkiem. Gorąca kawa poparzyła go w twarz, a kubek nabił mu wielkiego guza który od razu zaczął rosnąć. Rodzice nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na to co się właśnie wydarzyło gdyż w tym domu było to na porządku dziennym. Skrzat zapłakany zaczął wycierać rozlaną kawę i odszedł w ukłonach by po kilku chwilach przynieść nową, tym razem dobrą kawę.  
\- Możesz iść. – syknęła Naida.  
\- Słoneczko, przyszedł list do Ciebie. Od samego Ministra. – powiedziała pani Gallagher z dumną miną która uwydatniła jej zmarszczki ukryte pod starannym makijażem.  
Dziewczyna trochę zdębiała, nie ubiegała się tam o pracę i mówiąc szczerze obawiała się, że list może dotyczyć jej ostatniego ataku na Hagrida. Otworzyła go drżącymi dłońmi i w miarę czytania jej mina stawała się jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona. Gdy skończyła czytać jej matka wpatrywała się nią jak w obrazek czekając na informacje o czym pisał do niej sam Minister Magii.  
\- Chcą mnie na praktyki. Do Biura Ministra. – wyjaśniła bez jakichkolwiek emocji w głosie.  
Pani Gallagher zakryła usta dłońmi i prawie rozpłakała się ze szczęścia, a pan Gallagher odchrząknął i poklepał dumnie córkę po ramieniu.  
\- Mam dać im odpowiedź do końca tygodnia. – Naida włożyła z powrotem list do koperty.  
\- Świetnie, świetnie! Nie ma co czekać. Zaraz zawołam Głąbka by przyniósł Ci pergamin i pióro... – zaczął Barnabus Gallagher.  
\- Ojcze... Ja nie wiem czy chcę pracować w Ministerstwie... – dziewczyna spuściła wzrok i zaczęła dłubać widelcem w naleśnikach. – Myślałam raczej o podróży do Egiptu, Rumunii, Bułgarii i Albanii by zbadać tamtejsze wampiry i zostać nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.  
\- Nonsens. – ojciec zmarszczył brwi. – Nauczyciele kiepsko zarabiają, a z takimi praktykami za jakiś czas będziesz miała szansę zostać Doradcą, a potem może nawet Ministrem Magii. Tak... To dobra ścieżka kariery dla Ciebie... – gdy dostrzegł przeszywający go wzrok żony na chwilę zamilkł. – Ale oczywiście... Przemyśl to jeszcze.  
Resztę śniadania spędzili w niezręcznej ciszy. Po posiłku Naida wzięła ze sobą kilka książek i poszła na spacer by pomyśleć w ciszy. Rozsiadła się pod drzewem i obserwowała dwie goniące się wiewiórki. Z małej torebki wyciągnęła paczkę papierosów którą niedługo przed wakacjami dała jej Tella dodając, że pomagają się odstresować.  
\- Incendio. – powiedziała cicho kierując różdżkę w końcówkę papierosa który od razu się odpalił.  
Głęboko się zaciągnęła i trzymając przez chwilę dym w płucach faktycznie czuła chociaż odrobinę spokoju. Musiała przygotować plan. Praca w Biurze Ministra miała dużo plusów, miała by dostęp do dokumentów które nie są publicznie znane, można poznała by kilka tajemnic z tej historii. Za chwilę jednak pokręciła głową uznając, że to niemożliwe, że zostanie dopuszczona do tych dokumentów i najpewniej są one świetnie strzeżone. Otworzyła saszetkę którą zawsze miała ze sobą i jeszcze raz spojrzała na Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Użycie go nie przywróciłoby życia, jedynie wspomnienie. Insygnia Śmierci kryją za sobą jednak wiele tajemnic i może istnieje sposób na faktyczne przywrócenie życia, na uzyskanie właściwego ciała. _Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Insygnia Śmierci. Śmierć. Opowieść o trzech braciach._ Naida otworzyła Baśnie Barda Beedla. Zawsze miała je przy sobie licząc na to, że znajdzie tam coś czego wcześniej nie dostrzegła.

 _Drugi w kolejności starszeństwa brat, który miał złośliwe usposobienie, postanowił jeszcze bardziej upokorzyć Śmierć i poprosił o moc wzywania umarłych spoza grobu. I Śmierć podniosła gładki kamień z rzeki, dała mu go i powiedziała, że ów kamień ma moc ściągnięcia umarłego zza grobu.  
_ _(...)  
_ _Tymczasem drugi brat powędrował do własnego domu, w którym mieszkał samotnie. Zamknął się w izbie, wyjął Kamień, który miał moc ściągania zmarłych zza grobu i obrócił go trzykrotnie w dłoni. Ku jego zdumieniu i radości natychmiast pojawiła się przed nim postać dziewczyny, z którą miał nadzieje się ożenić, zanim spotkała ją przedwczesna śmierć.  
_ _Była jednak smutna i zimna, oddzielona od niego jakby woalem. Choć wróciła zza grobu, nie należała prawdziwie do świata śmiertelników i bardzo cierpiała. W końcu ów drugi brat, doprowadzony do szaleństwa beznadziejną tęsknotą, zabił się, by naprawdę się z nią połączyć.  
_ _I tak Śmierć zabrała drugiego brata.[1]_

Naida przeczytała jeszcze raz podkreślone fragmenty i zamknęła oczy. Wystarczyłoby żeby obróciła trzykrotnie kamień w dłoni i przed nią stałby sam Voldemort. Co jednak zrobić by prawdziwie należał do tego świata?

* * *

 **[1]** Fragmenty Opowiadania o Trzech Braciach autorstwa J. K. Rowling w tłumaczeniu Andrzeja Polkowskiego.


	8. Ściśle tajne

**Ściśle tajne.**

24 lipca 2017, Ministerstwo Magii

* * *

Pod presją ojca Naida w końcu zgodziła się na praktyki w Biurze Ministra. Z początku nie miała pojęcia na czym będzie polegać jej praca ale stawiała, że będzie porządkować papiery i zajmować się wszystkimi drobnymi sprawami na które Minister Magii nie ma czasu. Nie pomyliła się. Pracowała w Ministerstwie już 3 tygodnie i każdy dzień był jeszcze nudniejszy od poprzedniego, a jednak pracy było na tyle dużo, że dziewczyna nie miała nawet chwili by obmyślić czego i jak może się dowiedzieć w Ministerstwie. Po praktykach wracała do domu zmęczona więc od razu kładła się spać nie rozmawiając z nikim. Na książkach którym jeszcze miesiąc temu groziło rozpadnięcie się ze względu na częstość ich otwierania i zamykania dzisiaj spoczywała cienka warstwa kurzu.  
W kolejny poniedziałkowy poranek znowu wstała i wkurzona samą myślą o tym, że dzisiaj znowu spędzi kolejnych dziesięć godzin nie robiąc absolutnie nic kreatywnego, za to bardzo pochłaniającego, dopiła pierwszą kawę. W Ministerstwie nie działo się nic szczególnego. Od rana padał deszcz i pomimo tego, że sam gmach znajdował się głęboko w podziemiach Londynu to i tak dawało się odczuć senną, przytłaczającą atmosferę.  
\- Panno Gallagher... – zaczął Odden Twycross. – Proszę podejść do Biura Aurorów i odebrać dokumenty.  
Naida z tą samą znużoną miną wstała i wykonała kolejne ze służbowych poleceń. Biuro Aurorów było obszerną ciemnogranatową salą w której nie było żadnych biurek. Na środku stał długi stół przy którym kilku pracowników jadło właśnie drugie śniadanie. Na ścianach wisiały korkowe tablice do których poprzypinane były zdjęcia i krótkie notki. Dziewczyna stała przez chwilę zdębiała gdyż nie tak wyobrażała sobie to miejsce gdy usłyszała za sobą głos który na pewno słyszała już wcześniej.  
\- Nie dziw się tak, to głównie praca w terenie. – obok niej stał Harry Potter. – Przyszłaś po dokumenty, prawda? – uśmiechnął się i wręczył dziewczynie stos papierów.  
\- Przepraszam za tamto. – Naida spuściła lekko wzrok. – Na przyjęciu u profesora Flitwicka. Ja... Ja po prostu jestem bardzo ciekawa tego wszystkiego.  
\- Nic się nie stało, rozumiem. – odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili. – Przypominasz mi moją przyjaciółkę, Hermionę. Ona też szukała informacji wszędzie gdzie się dało. A prawda jest taka, że bez jej wiedzy nigdy nie udałoby się zakończyć tej okropnej wojny.  
Naida zacisnęła zęby. Czy ten bezczelny Potter właśnie porównał ją do Hermiony Granger...? Do szlamy?! DO SZLAMY KTÓRA WALCZY O PRAWA SKRZATÓW DOMOWYCH?! Dziewczyna wciągnęła głośno powietrze i chociaż starała się uśmiechnąć najmilej jak potrafiła jej usta jedynie wykrzywiły się w szyderczym uśmiechu.  
\- Wiedza to jedno. To w jaki sposób się ją wykorzystuje to drugie. – Naida kiwnęła głową. – Do zobaczenia, panie Potter.  
Odwróciła się i wyszła nie patrząc więcej na tego bezczelnego dupka. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi chciało jej się krzyczeć. Jeszcze nikt nigdy tak bardzo jej nie obraził. Zacisnęła usta i stukając głośno obcasami pomaszerowała z powrotem do Biura Ministra. Papiery które wręczył jej Potter praktycznie rzuciła na biurko Twycrossa.  
\- Idę na przerwę. – wyszła z biura na tyle szybko, że jej szef nie był w stanie jej zatrzymać.  
Bufet w Ministerstwie w którym można było kupić świeże drożdżowe bułeczki, ciepłą herbatę czy świeże sałatki o tej godzinie był praktycznie pusty. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziała para czarodziejów którzy zawzięcie dyskutowali na temat smoczych jaj niedawno odkrytych gdzieś w północnej Libii. Naidy nawet nie zauważyli. Ta kupiła sobie kawę i usiadła wpatrując się w stolik. Musiała się wyciszyć.

* * *

\- Widzę, że zatrudniłeś nową praktykantkę... – powiedział Potter rozsiadając się na przeciwko Ministra Magii w jego biurze. – Naida Gall... Gallamet, tak?  
\- Gallagher właściwie... Tak. To ściśle tajne, ale Flitwick i Dumbledore chcieli bym miał na nią oko. – Kingsley ściszył głos. – Chwilę przed końcem roku szkolnego zaatakowała Hagrida. Rozumiesz...? HAGRIDA. Chciała by powiedział jej jak się dostać do Komnaty Tajemnic.  
\- Komnaty Tajemnic? – Potter przełknął głośno ślinę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Shaklebolta nie wiedząc czy powinien coś dodać. – Dobra. Nie powiedziałem Ci tego wcześniej ponieważ wydawało mi się, że to tylko spragniona wiedzy dziewczyna, ale... Na przyjęciu u Flitwicka... Pamiętasz jak trochę mnie nie było? – Kinglsey kiwnął głową. – Rozmawiałem z nią wcześniej. Powiedziała mi, że ciało Voldemorta zniknęło. Nie wiem skąd mogła wiedzieć, że to tam...  
\- Moment. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ciało Voldemorta zniknęło z Komnaty Tajemnic, a Ty nic mi nie powiedziałeś? HARRY. – Minister uniósł się lekko na krześle.  
\- Chodzi o to, że ciało ciągle tam jest. Poprosiłem Jęczącą Martę by tam poleciała i sprawdziła. Na początku nie robiła nic oprócz wycia, jak to Marta, ale w końcu udało się ją wyprosić. Ciało Voldemorta nadal spoczywa w Komnacie Tajemnic.  
\- Nie za bardzo rozumiem. Chcesz powiedzieć, że Gallagher otworzyła Komnatę? Że wiedziała, że znajduje się tam ciało Voldemorta? Czemu niby miałaby Ci mówić, że zniknęło? Nie jest głupia, wie, że to ściąga na nią nasze oczy.  
\- Jest też bardzo sprytna. Nie jestem pewien ale myślę, że liczyła na to, że wygadam się o lokalizacji, że była to część jakiegoś większego planu... Może dopiero potem odkryła, że to Komnata Tajemnic. Chociaż nadal nie jest dla mnie jasne jak to zrobiła.  
\- Może Cię śledziła? – wypalił nagle Minister, a Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie sądzę. Bardziej obawiam się, że ktoś jej powiedział...  
\- Harry Potterze. O tym gdzie spoczywa to ciało wiem tylko ja, Ty, Ron, Hermiona i Dumbledore. Ja jej nie powiedziałem, Dumbledore też nie, a chyba nie sądzisz, że Ron i Hermiona byliby w stanie to zrobić?  
\- Zapominasz o kimś kto też wie... I domyślam się, że to z mojej winy. – Potter przełknął ślinę. – Marta.  
\- Co teraz zrobimy? – Kingsley wpatrywał się z Harry'ego z pełną powagą. – Nie ześlę jej do Azkabanu za same zadawanie pytań. Nie mogę jej zwolnić, bo stracę ją z oczu.  
\- Na razie nic nie rób. Nie ma sensu rozmawiać z Martą gdyż i tak by mi nic nie powiedziała, a Veritaserum niestety nie działa na duchy. – przełknął głośno ślinę. – Veritaserum... Wystarczy dodać jej trochę do herbaty i dowiemy się co planuje...  
\- Harry, nie. To wbrew prawu, a jakbyś nie zauważył jesteśmy w Ministerstwie Magii, a ja jestem cholernym Ministerem. Nie ma mowy. Jak dowiem się, że to zrobiłeś to Cię zwolnię, przysięgam. – Shacklebolt wpatrywał się w przyjaciela z poważną miną.  
Minister wiedział, że Potter i tak to zrobi. Nigdy nie trzymał się zasad i zawsze wydawało mu się, że wie najlepiej co powinien zrobić. Harry za to wiedział, że jeśli tylko odpowiednio to rozwiąże Kingsley nigdy nie wykryje co zrobił. Ron z pewnością mu pomoże.


	9. Wszystko ma swój koniec

Rozpisałam się. To dla mnie bardzo ważny rozdział więc liczę, że się spodoba. Akcja dzieje się szybko gdyż pisałam go w przypływie ogromnej weny. :)

* * *

 _Czasami historia i legenda są jak dwie strony tej samej monety.  
_ ~ Rafael Ábalos

* * *

 **Wszystko ma swój koniec.**

28 lipca 2017, Ministerstwo Magii.

Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii prowadziło współpracę z wieloma magicznymi instytucjami na całym świecie, w tym z Ministerstwem Magii w Hiszpanii. Kingsley Shacklebolt wraz z przedstawicielami kilku departamentów pojechał właśnie w delegację by walczyć o przedłużenie kilku kontraktów związanych z handlem, które widocznie były dość istotne, ponieważ cały urząd przygotowywał się do tego od kilku tygodni. W biurze został tylko Odden Twycross który większość czasu spędzał na rzucaniu papierowymi kulkami do śmietnika który stał w rogu pokoju i Naida Gallagher która przyglądała się temu bacznie. Zegar właśnie wybił 13 co oznaczało, że zostało im jeszcze 3 godziny pracy. Mała przesyłka miejscowa która właśnie wleciała przez drzwi była największą atrakcją jaką dzisiaj zobaczyli. Twycross leniwie otworzył liścik.  
\- Trzeba zanieść cały karton papierów do archiwum na poziom dziesiąty. – wskazał wzrokiem na tekturowe pudło stojące pod ścianą.  
Naida wstała ziewając głośno. Nawet ta przejażdżka mogła być bardziej atrakcyjna od widoku jej szefa wrzucającego zgniecione kartki papieru do kubła. W windzie, poza nią, jechała jeszcze jedna czarownica ze spuchniętym czerwonym nosem którym non stop pociągała, ale ta wysiadła na poziomie szóstym. Na samym dole było zimno. Oprócz archiwum i sali rozpraw nie było tu nic. Dziewczyna odszukała właściwe drzwi. Wchodząc tam czuła jak kurz drapie ją w oczy i nos. Na kartonie widniał napis „Dział 18 Regał 9 Półka 4". Odnalezienie odpowiedniego regału i półki nie zajęło jej tyle czasu co samo szukanie działu. Wszystko było tam pomieszane i pomiędzy drzwiami do działu 17 i 19 nie znajdował się dział 18 tylko dział 40, a zaraz za działem 21 można było znaleźć dział 104. W końcu po długich minutach wędrowania tam i z powrotem Naida znalazła odpowiednie drzwi. Nikt normalny nie byłby w stanie połapać się w tym archiwum gdyż żaden karton nie był opisany inaczej niż tylko nazwą lokalizacji, a w dodatku każdy wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. Naida już chciała wychodzić gdy jej uwagę przykłuło coś co nie pasowało do reszty. Na regale numer 8 na półce numer 1 zamiast kartonu leżała skrzynka wykonana z lichego drewna. Wyglądała na bardzo starą. Dziewczyna rozglądnęła się by się upewnić, że nikogo oprócz niej tu nie ma i ściągnęła skrzynkę na podłogę kucając obok niej. Miała małą białą kłódkę, ale wystarczyło rzucić _Alkohomorę_ by zamek się otworzył. Gdy Naida podniosła wieko skrzyni i zobaczyła co się w niej znajduje poczuła jakby oślepiły ją promienie jasnego światła, więc zamknęła i otworzyła ponownie oczy by upewnić się, że wzrok jej nie myli. W tym niepozornym miejscu w skrzynce którą pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu znajdował się... rękopis Baśni Barda Beedla. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko usta i zasłoniła je ręką by nie pisnąć z wrażenia. Poczuła jakby jakaś niewidzialna siła specjalnie utawiła tu tą skrzynkę. Bardzo delikatnie wyciągnęła plik pergaminów uważając by nic nie uszkodzić. Jeśli faktycznie były to oryginalne rękopisy, a skoro były w tym archiwum to najpewniej tak, to musiały liczyć przynajmniej 500 lat, a to czyniło z nich wspaniałą pamiątkę historyczną. Pod spodem znajdował się kolejny plik pergaminu z pokreślonymi notatkami które ciężko było jakkolwiek odczytać. Na korytarzu za drzwiami usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Jeśli ktoś tu zaraz wejdzi i zobaczy ją z tymi dokumentami prawdopodobnie nigdy już tu nie wróci. Musiała zaryzykować. To mógł być klucz do wszystkiego. Dziewczyna zgięła pergamin i wepchnęła go do wewnętrznej kieszeni żakietu po czym szybko zamknęła kłódkę i odstawiła pustą skrzynię na to samo miejsce. W tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi i przeszedł przez nie Twycross.  
\- Myślałem, że się zgubiłaś. – powiedział z niewzruszoną miną.  
Naida przełknęła głośno ślinę i starała się by nie było po niej widać jak bardzo się denerwuje. Za kradzież tych papierów mogło jej grozić nie tylko wydalenie z pracy ale też niepotrzebne pytania i na końcu więzienie.  
\- Nie. Ja... Em... Ja muszę iść. – przemknęła obok Oddena. – Rezygnuję z praktyk. – wybiegła z archiwum i szybko wsiadła do windy.  
Musiała stąd jak najszybciej wyjść, jeśli źle odstawiła pudło i Twycross się zorientuje będzie po niej. Stukała obcasami tak głośno, że prawie zagłuszyła gwar w holu Ministerstwa. Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu.

* * *

31 lipca 2017, Dworek Państwa Gallagher

Wielki zegar w salonie właśnie wybił północ. Wszyscy w domu, oprócz Naidy, smacznie spali. Dziewczyna rozmasowywała sobie skronia. Wertowała te same dokumenty od wielu godzin nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co w nich znalazła. Nie myślała nawet o tym co właściwie zrobiła. W tych rękopisach było wszystko. Dokładny opis Czarnej Różdżki, lokalizacja Fontanny Szczęśliwego Losu i co najważniejsze... sposób na prawidłowe użycie Kamienia Wskrzeszenia który nie był tak prosty jak ten opisany w bajkach dla dzieci. Insygnia skrywały wiele mrocznych tajemnic i nie można się było dziwić, że nigdy nie opublikowano tych baśni w oryginalnej formie. Spojrzała jeszcze raz na dopisek który widniał pod tytułem _Opowieść o Trzech Braciach_ :

 _Gdy jedno życie umiera drugie życie się rodzi. Nawet najpotężniejsze czary nie mogą zaburzyć równowagi natury._

Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka i podeszła do rzeźbionej toaletki. Wpatrywała się długo w swoje odbicie.  
 _\- Nie byłabym w stanie...  
_ _\- Musisz! To jedyny sposób!  
_ _\- Ale to poważna zbrodnia.  
_ _\- Nigdy nie uda Ci się osiągnąć celu bez jego pomocy. Pomyśl o swoim bracie który wychowuje się w środowisku szlam, zdrajców krwi. W brudzie.  
_ _\- Bernard... Nie jestem... Nie umiem...  
_ _\- Umiesz. Jesteś silna.  
_ _\- To nie jest oznaka siły.  
_ _\- Jest. To Twoja ostatnia szansa. Zrób to. Zabij.  
_ Naida kłóciła się ze sobą w myślach. Jeśli faktycznie to zrobi, jeśli faktycznie zabije kogoś by Czarny Pan mógł powrócić to zginie o wiele więcej osób. Jeśli jednak tego nie zrobi zginie czysta krew i prawdziwa rasa czarodziejów, zginie jej dziedzictwo. Jest tylko jedno wyjście. Dziewczyna chwyciła skórzaną torbę na ramię której uważała jeszcze Hogwarcie i wysypała z niej wszystko na ziemię. Zamknęła powieki i ze sporym wysiłkiem rzuciła na nią zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające. Zaczęła w nieładzie wrzucać do torby to co znalazła. Kilka kompletów ubrań, wszystkie książki jakie były w jej pokoju, ciepłe obuwie, sportowe obuwie, paczkę papierosów którą dostała jeszcze od Telli. Spod łóżka wyciągnęła najważniejszą dla niej szaszetkę i bez zastanowienia ją również wrzuciła do torby. Pomiędzy kartki egzemplarzu Baśni Barda Beedla włożyła pergaminy z rękopisem, a z toaletki dosłownie jednym ruchem ręki zepchała do środka wszystkie kosmetyki. W torbie nadal było mnóstwo miejsca. Najciszej jak potrafiła zbiegła do piwnicy i ukradła ojcu spory zapas jego eliksirów nawet nie patrząc na to co bierze. Weszła jeszcze na górę i ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi do pokoju Bernarda. Gdy usiadła koło niego na łóżku ten otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią zaspany.  
\- Naida. Co robisz? – spytał ziewając.  
\- Nie rozbudzaj się. Wyjeżdżam w podróż po Europie. Będę badać wampiry. Wrócę niedługo, nawet nie zauważysz, że mnie nie było. Kocham Cię mocno. – pocałowała brata w czoło i nie dając mu dojść do słowa szybko wyszła z pokoju.  
Gdy opuszczała dom z oczu zaczęły lecieć jej łzy, nie chciała się jednak odwracać, wiedziała, że ponowne spojrzenie wywoła w niej o wiele więcej bólu niż mogła wytrzymać, ale przecież robiła to dla nich. TRACH. Teleportowała się do najbliższego mugolskiego miasta jakie znała, Donegal. Na ulicach nie było żywej duszy. Chodziła w tą i z powrotem kilka razy ale wszyscy już spali. Gdy w końcu chciała zrezygnować, teleportować się dalej, może do Londynu, pod kościołem zobaczyła ruszający się cień. Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegła w tamtą stronę. Przez tylne drzwi wchodził właśnie mugolski ksiądz i już miał je zamknąć.  
\- Stój! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, a ten zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. – Potrzebuję pomocy. Błagam.  
Ksiądz uśmiechnął się pogodnie i zamykając z powrotem drzwi poszedł w jej stronę.  
\- Czego potrzebujesz, moje dziecko? – spytał spokojnie i schował pęk kluczy do kieszeni spodni. – Jak mogę Ci pomóc.  
\- Potrzebuję rozmowy. Proszę. – ksiądz kiwnął głową.  
\- Jak się nazywasz?  
\- Naida. Czy mógłby ksiądz złapać mnie za rękę? – na jego zdziwione spojrzenie dodała. – Będzie mi łatwiej mówić.  
Gdy tylko mężczyzna dotknął jej dłoni zniknęli sprzed kościoła. TRACH. Byli głęboko w ciemnym lesie na małej polance. Ksiądz od razu puścił jej rękę i zaczął się rozglądać.  
\- Gdzie my jesteśmy? GDZIE JA JESTEM? – krzyczał.  
\- Zamknij się. – powiedziała bez wzruszenia Naida i wyciągnęła z kieszeni swetra różdżkę celując nią w ofiarę. – Incarcerous.  
Z końca różdżki wystrzeliły liny które oplotły ciasno jego ciało na tyle, że nie był w stanie się poruszać. Dziewczyna zaczęła przeglądać swoją torbę w poszukiwaniu saszetki. Mężczyzna darł się w niebogłosy wystraszony, ale w takim lesie nikt nie był w stanie go usłyszeć.  
\- Powiedziałam żebyś się zamknął! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. – Nie mogę przez Ciebie myśleć. Silencio!  
Ten nadal ruszał ustami ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Naida otworzyła ostrożnie saszetkę i wyjęła z niej najcenniejszy przedmiot z kolekcji. Kamień Wskrzeszenia. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w księdza, potem w kamień, a jeszcze potem w niebo które dzisiaj rozświetlone było tysiącem gwiazd. Starała się wyciszyć. Przez ostatnią godzinę udało jej się po prostu nie myśleć, ale teraz nie było to już takie proste. Znowu się wahała. Stała tak ciężko oddychając przez dobre kilka minut. Gdy spojrzała znowu na swoją przyszłą ofiarę ta miała w oczach ogromne łzy. Nie wyglądał rozczulająco i Naidzie nie zrobiło się go ani trochę żal. Wzbudzał w niej obrzydzenie. Drżącą dłonią wycelowała w niego różdżką, a ten zaczął się szarpać jeszcze mocniej. Przymknęła oczy i wypuściła głośno powietrze.  
\- Avada Kedavra. – wyszeptała zaciskając mocno zęby i w tym samym czasie obróciła kamień w dłoni trzykrotnie.  
Odgłos szarpania ucichł ale Naida bała się otworzyć oczy. Dopiero w tym momencie doszło do niej co właściwie zrobiła, bała się tego co zobaczy gdy w końcu zdecyduje się podnieść powieki. Kamień wysunął jej się z dłoni, a ta przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie słyszała nic, jedynie szelest liści. Nie mogła tak dłużej, była zbyt ciekawa, delikatnie rozchyliła powieki.  
Kilka metrów przed nią stał mężczyzna w czarnej szacie podobny do węża. Miał zamknięte oczy i spokojnie wciągał powietrze w płuca. Wargi wykrzywił w lekki uśmiech. Lord Voldemort powrócił.


	10. Durny skrzat

**Durny skrzat.**

* * *

 _Nie słyszę szeptów ani krzyków. Ta ciemność jest jak pochmurna noc w nowiu. Nie próbuje już uciekać bo i tak bym nie uciekł. Moje byłe pragnienia są teraz niczym, zastąpiło je jedno, większe. Być. Próbuję zamknąć oczy ale nie mam już powiek. Nic mnie nie chroni. Obawiam się, że nie mam już skóry. Brakuje mi powietrza, a jednak nie duszę się. Nie wiem która jest godzina ani który dzień ani który rok. Zresztą nie ma to już znaczenia, to nie ważne. Myślę gorączkowo co mogę zrobić ale nic nigdy nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Nie odczuwam zmęczenia, a jednak mój umysł z każdą chwilą działa coraz słabiej, a to tylko mi dowodzi, że nie jestem martwy, a się starzeję. Jeśli jednak nie jestem martwy to gdzie jestem? Nie słyszę nic, a jednak czasem przez ciszę przedziera się delikatny głosik mówiący„Tom, jest dla Ciebie nadzieja" ale chwilę potem milknie i znów nie słyszę nic._

* * *

Odgłos szarpania ucichł ale Naida bała się otworzyć oczy. Dopiero w tym momencie doszło do niej co właściwie zrobiła, bała się tego co zobaczy gdy w końcu zdecyduje się podnieść powieki. Kamień wysunął jej się z dłoni, a ta przełknęła głośno ślinę. Nie słyszała nic, jedynie szelest liści. Nie mogła tak dłużej, była zbyt ciekawa, delikatnie rozchyliła powieki.  
Kilka metrów przed nią stał mężczyzna w czarnej szacie podobny do węża. Miał zamknięte oczy i spokojnie wciągnął powietrze w płuca. Wargi wykrzywił w lekki uśmiech. Lord Voldemort powrócił.

* * *

31 lipca 2017, Dworek Państwa Gallagher

Coś stuknęło i Naida otworzyła oczy. Jej ręka wystrzeliła w przód chwytając za szyję skrzata który właśnie zbierał puste kubki z jej pokoju. Głąbek zaczął się dusić.  
\- Co ja Ci mówiłam? – wycedziła przez zęby. – Nie wolno Ci wchodzić do mojego pokoju bez pozwolenia! – wykrzyczała i cisneła skrzatem o podłogę, a ten szybko podniósł się i uciekł z płaczem.  
Dziewczyna przewróciła się na plecy. Jej koszmary były coraz bardziej realistyczne i coraz bardziej przerażające. Nie pamiętała momentu w którym zasnęła. Obok niej na łóżku leżał stos tak ważnych dla niej pergaminów i książek. Szybko je poskładała i schowała do szuflady szafki nocnej. Nadal była we wczorajszym ubraniu. Rzuciła okiem na torbę by upewnić się, że to faktycznie był sen, ale ta była pusta i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Naida opuszczała tej nocy swój pokój. Dziewczyna zafundowała sobie zimny prysznic który zupełnie by ją rozbudził i zeszła na dół do ogrodu na śniadanie. Tam siedziała już jej matka która przeglądała dzisiejsze wydanie Nowoczesnej Czarownicy, a koło niej kręcił się skrzat domowy podlewając kwiatki stojące na werandzie.  
\- Ta mała obrzydliwa kreatura coraz bardziej mnie denerwuje. – zaczęła Naida siadając koło matki. – Dzisiaj rano wszedł do mojego pokoju, bez pytania! – skarciła Głąbka przeszywającym spojrzeniem. – Durny skrzat. – pacnęła go w głowę gdy przeszedł obok niej.  
\- Gnojku, zrób Naidzie śniadanie. – powiedziała spokojnie pani Gallagher i przyglądnęła się córce. – Na pewno nie chcesz wrócić do Ministerstwa? – spytała z nadzieją w głosie.  
\- Nie ma mowy. Już Ci mówiłam. – Głąbek wniósł śniadanie i postawił je przed dziewczyną.  
\- Szukają dziennikarzy do Nowoczesnej Czarownicy, może byś... – ale nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo jej córka tylko odłożyła głośno widelec na talerz i spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.  
\- Chcę podróżować, a potem wrócić jako nauczyciel do Hogwartu. Mówiłam Ci. – nie miała ochoty na jedzenie. – Wiem, że ojciec tego nie popiera ale nie widzę dla siebie innej ścieżki. Poza tym mamy dużo pieniędzy, poradzę sobie.  
\- Znowu miałaś koszmary? – Naida spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. – Nie patrz tak na mnie... Jesteś blada, nie chcesz jeść, masz podkrążone oczy i drży Ci lewa noga. Znam Cię 17 lat, zawsze tak samo wygląda poranek po ciężkiej nocy... Co Ci się śniło?  
\- Jakieś trolle. – skłamała. – Polowały na mnie i chciały mnie zjeść.  
\- Jesteś jakaś inna... – pani Amanda złapała córkę za rękę. – Co Cię trapi?  
\- Nie jesteś moją terapeutką. – warknęła dziewczyna. – Poza tym gdzie ojciec i Bernard?  
\- Pojechali do Londynu. Twój ojciec miał do załatwienia kilka spraw w Ministerstwie i przy okazji zabrał Bernarda by zrobić z nim zakupy na Pokątnej.  
\- Resztę zjem u siebie. – zabrała swój talerz z jajecznicą ale zostawiła go na stole w kuchni i pobiegła po schodach do swojego pokoju.  
Wydawało jej się, że takie rozmowy z matką to strata czasu, jest mnóstwo rzeczy które mogłaby robić, bardziej pożytecznych. Wyciągnęła z szuflady pergamin i z powrotem zaczęła odszyfrowywać bardzo niedbałe notatki samego Barda Beedla. Większości z nich nie rozumiała, jednak miała wrażenie, że te notki zupełnie nie dotyczą jego baśni, co sprawiało, że albo są o wiele bardziej wartościowe albo nic nie warte. Cały czas przewijało się w nich kilka słów „ _płynne srebro_ ", „ _Nick_ ", „ _trucizna_ ", „ _Aleksandra_ " i „ _księżyc_ ". Oprócz tego wszędzie na bokach były proste rysunki ale pomimo dokładnego przeszukania Starożytnych Runów dziewczyna nie znalazła nic co chociaż byłoby podobne do obrazków. Pojedyncze słowa i dziwne bazgroły nic jej jednak nie dawały. Na pergaminie obok miała spisywać wszystko co uda jej się rozczytać, ale nie zapełniła nawet pół strony, a siedziała nad tym od kilku dni. W końcu po kolejnych godzinach udało jej się rozszyfrować słowo które pojawiało się nawet częściej niż poprzednie „ _tajemnica"._ Na ostatniej stronie był jedyny rysunek który Naidzie udało się zrozumieć. Był to układ słoneczny tyle, że nie było w nim połowy planet, w tym Ziemi. Słońce za to miało narysowane 4 strzałki wskazujące dziwne słowa których znaczenia nadal nie znała. Musiałaby się skonsultować z kimś. Z astronomem i kimkolwiek kto potrafiłby to rozczytać, ale jeśli pokazałaby komukolwiek te notatki trafiła by najpewniej do Azkabanu. Nie, nie mogła tego nikomu pokazać. Nikomu. W tym momencie do drzwi pokoju ktoś zapukał, a Naida upchnęła papiery pod pościel.  
\- Kto tam?  
\- Głąbek, proszę Pani. – cichutko odpowiedział skrzat.  
\- Właź. – syknęła Naida i chwilę mu się przyglądała. – Głąbku, potrafisz czytać? – skrzat pokiwał głową. – Musisz mi pomóc, ale nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć co Ci pokazałam, zrozumiałeś? – powiedziała ostro, a skrzat znowu pokiwał głową.  
Dziewczyna wyciągnęła spod kołdry pergamin z notatkami Barda Beedla i położyła je przed długim nosem Głąbka. Ten przyglądał się uważnie pergaminowi spokojnie lecąc wzrokiem po literach, ale mina nieco mu rzedła w miarę czytania.  
\- To strasznie niewyraźne, Pani. – pokłonił się lekko. – Gnojek nie potrafi rozczytać. - zabrał kubki których nie udało mu się wziąć rano i kłaniając się jeszcze niżej wyszedł z pokoju.  
Naida była wściekła. Po co jej były oryginalne zapiski Beedla skoro i tak nie mogła ich odczytać? Brzuch zaczął jej burczeć z głodu, ale nie przeszkadzało to dziewczynie w dalszych poszukiwaniach. Uważała nawet, że głodnym się lepiej myśli. Wyostrzają się zmysły i dostrzegamy to czego nie widzieliśmy wcześniej.


	11. Gallagherowie i Montorowie

**Gallagherowie i Montorowie.**

3 sierpnia 2017, Ministerstwo Magii

\- Gdzie ona jest? – Potter wszedł do gabinetu Ministra Magii zamykając głośno za sobą drzwi. – Gdzie ona jest?! Zwolniłeś ją? – nie mógł opanować nerwów.  
\- Jak urlop, Harry? – Shacklebolt nawet nie oderwał wzroku od listu od Norweskiego Ministra Magii który właśnie czytał.  
\- Byliśmy w Brazylii. James pobił się z Curupirami. – po chwili zorientował się o czym rozmawiają. – Nie to jest tematem. Gdzie jest ta dziewczyna? Podobno miałeś mieć na nią oko... Gdzie ona jest?  
\- Zwolniła się. A jak Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu? Słyszałem, że Brazylia przegrała... Słabo... Słabo... Byli gospodarzami w końcu...  
\- Tak, ale sam mecz był niesamowity. Trwał ponad 8 godzin, nigdy nie widziałem tak podekscytowanej Ginny i nawet Albus... – potrząsnął lekko głową. – Stop. Zwolniła się?! – Harry nie mógł to uwierzyć. – Kto normalny zwalniałby się z takich praktyk? Przecież to otwarta droga do objęcia wysokiego stanowiska i to w tym wieku...! Kto normalny by to zrobił?  
\- Gallagherowie. – Kingsley oderwał w końcu wzrok od listu i spojrzał na Harry'ego.  
Ten wydawał się nie rozumieć dlaczego odpowiedź 'Gallagherowie' miałabym mu wystarczyć. Minister w sumie nic mu nie wyjaśnił, a wręcz przeciwnie. Jeszcze bardziej go zaćmiło. Przez chwilę starał się znaleźć rozwiązanie tej zagadki w swojej głowie ale to nazwisko nie kojarzyło mu się teraz z niczym istotnym, nie znał tego rodu.  
\- Gallagherowie... – zaczął Shacklebolt gdy zobaczył tępy wyraz na twarzy Harry'ego. - ...to jeden z ostatnich rodów czarodziejów czystej krwi. – wychylił się lekko by sprawdzić czy drzwi na pewno są zamknięte. – Pochodzą z Irlandii. Matka Naidy przed wyjściem za mąż nazywała się Amanda Montoro. Montoro to najważniejszy ród włoskich czarodziejów. Ich przodkowie założyli Uczelnię Magii Lernaea...  
\- Co założyli? – Potter nigdy nawet nie słyszał tej nazwy.  
\- Harry... – Minister schował twarz w dłonie. – Czy Ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie na temat historii magii?  
\- Tak. – oburzył się. – Mogę Ci wyrecytować całą historię buntu goblinów z XVIII wieku. Binns męczył nas tym co tydzień przez cały rok. – Harry powiedział z dumą w głosie.  
\- Lernaea była drugą szkołą magii na świecie. Zamknięto tą uczelnię w XV wieku chociaż nikt tak na prawdę nie wie dlaczego... – Kingsley zamyślił się. – Gdy była otwarta nie było lepszej szkoły. Nawet Hogwart nie mógł się z nią równać. Uczyli się tam najlepsi czarodzieje tamtych czasów, zjeżdżali się z całego świata. Godryk Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw i Salazar Slytherin poznali się właśnie w tej szkole... Swego czasu wykładał tam sam Nicolas Flamel. – Potter nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym mówi jego przyjaciel. – Na brodę Merlina, Harry... NAPRAWDĘ nie słyszałeś o Lernaei?  
Ten pokręcił tylko głową i analizował nowe fakty które właśnie usłyszał. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, że czworo założycieli Hogwartu spotkało się w innej szkole, zwłaszcza, że wszyscy pochodzili z wysp brytyjskich. Jednak po chwili uświadomił sobie, że skoro to oni założyli Hogwart to nie dziw, że uczyli się w szkołach poza granicami Wielkiej Brytanii.  
\- Ale co z tą dziewczyną? Tą Gallagher?  
\- Gallagherowie są dumni ze swojej historii... – zaczął poważnym głosem. – Zresztą nie ma co się im dziwić. – wyszeptał pod nosem. – Mają dużo pieniędzy i dużo znajomości, nigdy nie służyli Voldemortowi więc nie można im nic zarzucić ale nadal... – spojrzał na Pottera. – Posłuchaj bo to bardzo ważne. To co usłyszysz w tym gabinecie JAK ZAWSZE poza ten gabinet wyjść nie może. Nawet Ron i Hermiona nie powinni wiedzieć, rozumiesz? – Harry kiwnął głową, a Minister po krótkiej chwili znowu przemówił. – Jej ojciec, Barnabus... On nie zawsze był porządnym obywatelem. Słuchaj, nigdy mu tego nie udowodniono, to tylko podejrzenia, ale... Sądzimy, że 15 lat temu to on wypuścił deszcz Wywaru Żywej Śmierci na mugolskie wsie na południu kraju. TO TYLKO PODEJRZENIA, poza tym sprawa jest już za stara by ją badać. Teraz Barnabus z nami współpracuje i nigdy nas nie zawiódł. Jest mistrzem eliksirów, to dzięki niemu Święty Mungus ma ciągłe dostawy... – Kingsley przetarł oczy. – Harry... Nie będę z Tobą więcej rozmawiał na temat tej dziewczyny. Ona nie jest niebezpieczna, a ja nadal mam na nią oko a Ty... zostaw ten temat. Rozumiesz?  
Potter kiwnął głową i bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu Ministra. Obiecał mu, że nikomu nic nie powie ale aż go skręcało, chciał biec do Rona i Hermiony i o wszystkim im opowiedzieć, rozwiązać tą sprawę. Ufał Kingsleyowi, był Ministrem od 20 lat i nigdy Ministerstwo nie działało tak sprawnie, uporał się ze wszystkimi okropnymi sprawami po wojnie... Ale nadal coś było nie tak, a Potter miał to samo przeczucie które miewał jeszcze w szkole, że ta dziewczyna zrobi coś złego, a on nie zdąży zareagować.

* * *

3 sierpnia 2017, Wiejski Dworek Państwa Gallagher

Przez uchylone drzwi do pokoju Naidy wcisnął swój okropny, połamany w trzech miejscach nos, skrzat domowy Głąbek. Delikatnie wsuwając głowę rozchylił drzwi które zaskrzypiały co sprawiło, że dziewczyna automatycznie się obudziła zrywając się z łóżka.  
\- Czego?! – warknęła głośno i poprawiała sobie włosy udając, że nie śpi.  
Promienie południowego słońca oślepiły ją. Tej nocy znowu rozszyfrowywała notatki Beedla ale od kilku dni stała w miejscu. Wyglądała potwornie. Miała mocno podkrążone oczy, bladą cerę i rozczochrane przetłuszczone włosy. Gapiła się na skrzata próbując się dobudzić.  
\- Głąbek nie... nie chciał prze... przeszkadzać... – zaczął jąkać się skrzat. – Pani pokazała Głąbkowi te... te... te notatki i... i Głąbek myślał o nich... bardzo mocno... i Głąbek chyba coś wie... – ściszył głos.  
Naida w ciągu ułamka sekundy z zaspanej i znudzonej zmieniła się w rozbudzoną i pełną energii. Ręką pokazała skrzatowi żeby wszedł do pokoju, a ten zamknął za sobą drzwi.  
\- Co wiesz? Głąbku. Powiedz mi. – mówiła spokojnie nie chcąc go wystraszyć.  
\- Jeden z symboli...  
\- Który?! – zeskoczyła z łóżka i rozłożyła na podłodze przed nim wszystkie papiery. – Który symbol?  
Skrzat wskazał długim, kościstym palcem na jakiś symbol koła któremu dziewczyna nie przyglądała się wcześniej.  
\- Uroboros... – wyszeptał. – Głąbek jest prawie pewny, że to Uroboros... Głąbek odbierał kiedyś zakupy dla pana Barnabusa z Londynu i w jednym sklepie... w sklepie tym był ten symbol i Głąbek patrzył się na niego, a... a miły pan właściciel powiedział Głąbkowi co to jest i Głąbek zapamiętał i...  
\- Co to był za sklep? – dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę.  
\- Apteka pana Mulpeppera na Nokturnie.  
Naida uśmiechnęła się szeroko odsłaniając zęby. Ten adres to nie było wiele, ale był to pierwszy krok jaki zrobiła od znalezienia tych dokumentów, coś co pozwoli jej w końcu nie stać w miejscu.  
\- Możesz odejść, Głąbku. Bardzo mi pomogłeś.  
Skrzatowi zaczęła się trząść dolna warga i wpatrywał się w dziewczynę jak w obrazek. Nie był przyzwyczajony do grzeczności w tym domu, starał się sobie przypomnieć czy ktokolwiek wcześniej był dla niego tak miły w tej rodzinie. Jego ogromne szare oczy zeszkliły się automatycznie i na marne, wychudzone policzki spłynął delikatny uśmiech. W pokłonach, prawie całując podłogę, wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął cicho za sobą drzwi, a zaraz za nimi rozpłakał się głośno ze szczęścia.


End file.
